


People Change (Anxceit)

by NicoleNikki



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNikki/pseuds/NicoleNikki
Summary: Thomas, Logan, and Patton accepted Janus into the group but Virgil wasn't ready for what was about to happen. He was willing to let Janus join and was even going to try and accept him. Roman was trying too, despite not being very happy about it. Every now and then Remus would join a conversation to add his own odd opinion. The newer sides even have their own places to stand in the living room, although Remus normally just came up behind people in an attempt to scare them. Everything was going fine until Janus came up in the middle of Thomas' ranting one day.
Relationships: Janus Sanders/Virgil Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	1. Mistakes and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> If you're one of those people who only wants the smut there is none in the first chapter. The entire second chapter is smut and you don't have to read either both for them to make since.

Virgil stood in the room with the lightsides and let Thomas rant, considering his responses and how they would turn out. He was wearing his old jacket because it was, as he said when the others asked, a special occasion. Roman, Patton, and Logan were talking to Thomas, trying to calm him down. That is, until Janus came up by Patton.  
  
“What are you doing here, Snake?” Virgil asked, being the first to notice his presence.  
  
“Why do you care, Raccoon?” Janus replied. He noticed the jacket and felt his whole body warm up a little. “Wearing the jacket I see.”  
  
“What is it you mean, Janus?” Logan asked, a sort of puzzled look on his face.  
  
“They don’t know?” The deceptive side questioned. Panic was seeping onto the anxious side's face as he tried to think of what to say.  
  
“They don’t need to know.” Virgil, who was struggling to keep his breathing steady, said in a clear tone. Roman gave him an odd side look.  
  
“I think they do.” Janus replied.  
  
“Is there something you’ve been hiding from us, Kiddo?” Patton asked.  
  
“So you never told them where you got the jacket, never told them what it meant?” Janus asked. His voice was teasing but in a different way than normal.  
  
“What do you mean, Janus?” Thomas asked.  
  
“Well I gave him the jacket, it was a birthday present.” Janus explained, he moved his gaze to meet Thomas’ eyes. All eyes were on him as he went on. “He told me that he’d never get rid of it because the darksides were his family.”  
  
By this time a few tears had fallen from Virgils’ eyes. He had taken off the jacket and was staring at it. Everyone turned to look at him as Janus realized what he had just said. He hadn’t expected Virgil to react, especially not the way that he did. Virgil waved his hand in Pattons’ direction and a pair of headphones were placed on his head. No one knew why until more tears fell from Virgils’ eyes and he started talking while walking in Janus’ direction.  
  
“I don’t want your lies, or your trust, or your fucking family, Janus. I don’t know if you ever noticed but I left because you treated me like you loved me and that meant so much to me until you changed your mind. I wanted to make this work because I really did love you but that doesn’t mean that I am willing to deal with your bullshit. If the jacket is really that big a deal then you can have it back.” He shoved the jacket at the deceptive sides’ chest and started to walk back to his place. He waved his hand again to take the headphones off of Pattons’ head. Tears fell from Janus’ eyes, a heavy pain filled his chest.  
  
“Wait, Virgie I didn’t mean-,” Virgil cut him off.  
  
He spoke softly, calming down slightly, he almost whispered when he spoke next. “Happy birthday, Snake.” That was the last thing he said before disappearing. Remus appeared in Virgils’ place not a moment later.  
  
“Janus, what did you do? I just heard Virgil throwing things at the wall and screaming something. I think I heard him punch the mirror too.” Remus had a concerned look on his face.  
  
“I’m just an idiot, Ree.” Janus hugged the jacket to his chest and Remus realized what it was. Without asking any more questions he pulled Janus into a tight embrace.  
  
“God, Remus, how do I fix this?” Janus asked and he cried into Remus’ shoulder.  
  
“I don’t know, Dee.”  
  
“Can you please explain?” Thomas asked.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been more confused.” Roman commented.  
  
“What happened?” Patton asked.  
  
“Well, let's sit down and I’ll explain.” Remus said. The group sat on the couch with Thomas in the middle. Patton and Logan sat on his right while Roman sat on his left. Remus sat in a beanbag chair with Janus laying on him, still silently crying and hugging the jacket.  
  
“Janus and Virgil were close. Janus was the first person that Virgil ever trusted because he was always there to comfort him and help him through panic attacks. After a while they started dating and for Virgils’ birthday Janus gave him the jacket. It was basic but Virgil had picked it out. Then, one day I came in and they were fighting over something that was said. Virgil had made Janus a better person but that day Janus was not being himself. He said that he hated Virgil and the next day he was with you guys. Virgil doesn’t show much emotion but when he does he means it. Janus never got over it and from what I can tell they still love each other.” Remus explained.  
  
"I thought Janus spoke in lies, doesn’t that mean that ‘I hate you’ would mean ‘I love you’?” Thomas questioned.  
  
“Virgil always told me,” Janus started as he wiped away the tears leaving his eyes red. “The scariest thing about me is that I have the option to tell the truth. I don’t speak in lies so it’s hard to tell whether I’m lying or not.”  
  
“You okay now, Dee?” Remus asked.  
  
“When have I ever been okay, Remus?” Janus replied hugging Virgils’ jacket tighter. “I’m such an idiot. God, I hate myself.” Janus curled more into himself trying not to have a mental breakdown.  
  
“Well, Janus did you ever lie to Virgil?” Logan asked.  
  
“No, not once.” Janus replied without hesitation and watched as he and Thomas left the room.  
  
“It’s obvious that you still love him.” Roman said, himself and Remus leaving as well.  
  
“Virgil.” Patton called once all the others left and it was just him and Janus standing in the room. Virgil came up in his new hoodie and it was clear he had been crying. His eye shadow was dripping down his cheeks and he hadn't tried to fix it. His left hand was covered in blood but Patton didn't seem to notice.  
  
“Patton I just want to be alone right now, I’ll come down for dinner if you want but I just want to be by myself.” Virgil explained. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and, while he normally would have jumped away, he leaned into the familiar, loving, comfort. He could feel the tears spilling onto his bare neck but he didn’t mind. He showed no expression, but he wouldn’t leave and let Janus feel more broken. Without moving from their position their surroundings became Janus’ room.  
  
The walls were covered in a type of foam that made the whole room soundproof. There was a four post bed centered on one of the walls with a dresser on it’s left side. There was a door that led to the hall in the corner on the wall to the beds right. A large desk covered in books was pressed against the wall opposite the bed. The bed had a golden comforter and everything else was a grand, dark, wood. Virgil had always loved Janus’ room because of the starry effect he got from the ceiling. Janus’ job was not to lie, but rather to make sure Thomas reached his dreams and didn't lie to himself. Janus was considered ‘Deceit’ but really, a more accurate one word description would be 'Selfishness’. Janus knew what Thomas truly wanted, even when Thomas didn’t. He kept track of all of Thomas’ wants, even when Thomas forgot something Janus knew. Each time Thomas dreamed of doing something Janus made it into a golden sphere. The spheres floated up into the endless blackness that made it look like stars. Virgil always found the room calming and beautiful.  
  
“Virgil, I know I’m an Idiot, but I love you. I always have, I could never hate you. I was mad, and today I just wanted to remember what that jacket meant. Virgil I love you.” Janus explained.  
  
“Janus,” Virgil grabbed Janus’ hands and pulled them from his body, spinning to face the snake featured side. “I love you too. I’m not mad at you either, but you broke my heart.” Janus had been expecting this but not what happened next. “If I’ve learned anything from the lightsides, it’s that everyone deserves a second chance.” Virgil said with a gentle smile before placing his head on Janus’ shoulder. Janus was shocked, to say the least, but he smiled and wrapped his arms around Virgils’ waist.  
  
“Raccoon, will you be my boyfriend?” Janus asked, he felt Virgils’ lips curl up into a smile against his skin.  
  
“Of course, Snake.” Virgil replied without lifting his head. They both smiled and stayed like that for a while.


	2. Smut

After a while of standing there, just soaking in the presence of the other, Virgil pushed Janus onto the bed in a sitting position. He didn’t lift his head as he sat stradling Janus’ lap. He turned his head slightly and placed a small kiss to the neck of his lover, sending a shiver down his spine. Virgil smiled, he still had the same effect or Janus as always. He felt Janus’ grip tighten and his breathing catch and his heart rate speed up.  
  
“Virgil.” Janus gasped. Virgil kissed his neck again a little lower than he had before. He draped his arms over Janus’ shoulders as he looked Janus in the eyes.  
  
“Janus, I know what I’m doing. If you really want me to stop just tell me.”  
  
“No, I trust you.” Janus replied and Virgil smiled at him. From what Virgil could remember from when they were dating Janus had an overly sensitive body but they had never had full on sex before. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Janus’ hands worked their way into Virgils’ hair. Virgil bit Janus’ lower lip and sucked for a while. He did the same thing several times before finally pulling away to look into Janus' eyes. Virgil brought his mouth to Janus’ ear and whispered softly.  
  
“I love you, Snake.” He whispered before gently biting Janus’ earlobe. Janus gasped and jumped a little.  
  
“I love you too, Raccoon.” Janus responded, breathless as Virgil trailed kisses down his neck. Janus’ hands tugged Virgils’ hair gently. Working his way back up Janus’ neck Virgil bit and sucked at the base of his neck and Janus let out a low moan. Virgil finally found Janus’ sweet spot. He bit harshly and sucked at it, knowing that it would leave a visible mark. He gently worked his hands up to Janus’ sides and started removing his cape and shirt. He pulled away from Janus to pull off his shirt and lovingly looked his torso up and down. Janus had core muscle but that wasn’t what made him uncomfortable. His left side had small patches of snake skin that always made him feel awkward when someone saw him shirtless. His hands left Virgil's hair and started pulling off his jacket, Virgil helped with his hoodie and shirt.  
  
Virgil could tell he was uncomfortable but that didn’t stop him from reaching his hand forward to gently touch the altered skin, the cold hand making Janus jump. To distract Janus from his wandering hand he used his other hand to lift Janus’ face and kissed him. He licked Janus lips asking permission and when Janus opened his mouth he slid his tongue into his mouth. As his tongue explored Janus’ mouth he moved his hand up to play with Janus’ left nipple causing Janus to moan and jump a little, his hands finding Virgils’ hair again to tug at it.  
  
“I love how sensitive you are.” Virgil smirked and pressed his forehead against Janus’ as they caught their breath. Virgil continued playing with Janus’ nipple while listening to Janus gasp and moan. After about a minute Virgil pushed Janus to a lying position on the bed and bit his right nipple. Janus moaned at the contact that then turned into warmth as Virgil began to lick it. He worked his way around Janus’ chest and stomach, leaving bites and kisses. He slowly ran his hands down Janus’ sides and started to undo his pants when Janus stopped him.  
  
“I, um, sorry but, it’s just, I’m scared.” Janus said shyly. Virgil giggled and kissed the tip of Janus’ nose.  
  
“There's nothing to be scared of. Would it make you feel better if we took mine off first?” Virgil asked, he was no more confident in his body than Janus was his but he wanted the deceptive side to be comfortable.  
  
“Yeah, but I don’t want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with.” Janus said, Virgil sighed and sat up on Janus’ lap. He hadn’t looked before but Virgil had a muscular stomach and, though he didn’t know why, that made him that much more mysterious. They started to undo each others’ pants. Virgil kicked off his pants and underwear before carefully pulling Janus’ pants off as well. Janus squeezed his eyes shut , half expecting that when he opened them it all would have been a dream until he felt Virgils’ cold fingers grab his already hard cock. He began to play with the tip and ran the pad of his thumb along the slit before falling to the floor and putting the tip into his mouth. Sucking lightly he listened to Janus moan quietly and get a little louder when Virgil started to deep throat him. Unable to reach Virgils’ hair, Janus gripped tightly at the comforter beside him. Janus was on the edge but Virgil wasn’t giving him enough to make him cum. Janus tugged his Virgils’ hair making Virgil hum around his cock. The vibration made Janus moan but he still couldn’t cum.  
  
Virgil pulled off of Janus’ length with an audible ‘pop’. Janus whimpered at the loss of warmth until he felt Virgils’ tongue circle his hole. Virgil covered his fingers in lube as he licked stripes up Janus’ hole. Virgil let out a hot breath that made Janus shiver before replacing the warmth with a cold finger. Hearing the sharp intake of breath that Janus took Virgil paused and waited for Janus to get used to the new sensation.  
  
“Move.” Janus breathed the command and Virgil complied. He moved the finger around a little hearing Janus moan quietly. Without warning Virgil slipped another cold finger in Janus’ warm hole and waited. “Please,” Janus moaned as Virgil added the third finger. “Please something, anything, move, please.” Virgil compiled again, this time by pumping the fingers in and out of Janus. Gradually he got faster and eventually he pulled his hand away. Janus whimpered at the loss. Virgil climbed on the bed beside Janus and leaned back against the headboard. He covered his cock in lube and let Janus catch his breath. Janus could feel his stomach tightening when he saw what Virgil was doing.  
  
Janus carefully sat up and went over to Virgil, grabbing his neck and pulling him into a kiss while positioning himself above Virgils’ cock. He moaned into the kiss as he slowly slid down. They pulled apart once Janus was sitting on Virgils’ lap completely.  
  
“You okay, Snake?” Virgil asked, his hands resting on Janus’ hips.  
  
“Yeah.” Janus responded, his arms wrapped around Virgils’ neck.  
  
“I’m gonna move, okay?” Virgil asked rather than stated. Janus simply nodded in response. Without moving too much Virgil rolled them so that Janus’ back was on the bed, his legs loosely wrapped around Virgils’ waist, his hands tangled in Virgils’ hair.  
  
Virgils’ hands were right beside Janus’ head holding him up and he leaned down to kiss Janus. It was a gentle peck on the lips but still passionate. Janus’ eyes were squeezed shut as he moaned. Virgil slowly pulled out until nothing but his tip was still in, then he pushed all the way back in without hesitation. He continued speeding up whenever he knew Janus was comfortable until they both reached their high. Virgil came inside Janus which pushed Janus over the edge he had been at the whole time.  
  
They took a warm shower together, talking and giggling the whole time. When they got out of the shower they cleaned up the bed and laid on it, staring up at the star like orbs floating around as they continued talking and laughing for hours. Eventually they both dozed off into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought about doing an Anxceit series but never decided to start it because I am not very confident in my writing. I guess you could say this is kind of a sample of my writing for that series in a way. If anyone wants me to write that series let me know, I will. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
